The use of small peptides as models for the interpretation of the chemistry of vision shows a marked influence of their structure on their interaction with the visual pigment. A tripeptide postulated to be the active center of rhodopsin has been synthesized, and is under investigation as a paradigm of the chromophoric attachment. A conformational calculation by energy minimization program is being expanded and adapted to handle most biologically important molecules as well as intra molecular charge transfer interactions.